


Try A Little Tenderness

by Dio_Pardalis



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/pseuds/Dio_Pardalis
Summary: Stony stocking prompt fill; Steve takes care of overworked Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Try A Little Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Bleakloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> This one got a bit away from me from what I first planned but but it was fun to do none the less and went in a good way!  
> Unbetad for now but that will change, forgive any mistakes in the mean time.

Steve was sitting in the common area reading, pausing to call up to JARVIS. When he began it was only mid afternoon. Bruce had stopped in to chat, he had seen Nat and Clint leave but the one Avenger's tower common inhabitants hadn't shown and it was now dark, the room lit in a soft reading light by the AI. "JARVIS, did I miss Tony?" He asked as shut his book to make his way up to the penthouse.

"It seems sir hasn't returned yet from Stark Industries for the night." Another night? It seemed like the man hadn't gotten a break in over a week. He had been across the country last week and had come back late every night since he returned including the following night when he had only come early that afternoon. Chances are Tony would come in and just want to stop finally. Even he had his limits. And Steve was going to make sure he listened to them. Now waiting on Tony's couch he didn't even get through the single page before the elevator door opened and an obviously unhappy Stark stepped out.

"I can't stand these war hungry, low tech old men, Steve." His voice tight, on wits end. His tie already gone in the elevator, hanging loose around his shoulders, his jacket popped open as he stepped out and he was attacking his button down as he moved. 

Setting his book down on the coffee table Steve went to follow, nodding as he listened, a frown on his features. "Rough meeting line up?" He asked gently, knowing while Tony went on he could set to work easily without being bothered.

"Can you believe some are still out wondering about old weapons plans? Complaining they don't understand the need to improve medical equipment or ensuring a hospital's power is near impossible to fail." Though it was meant to distract Tony, Steve did in fact listen, even interacting with him when he actually understood and had a beat to do such. Having him throw his thoughts into the air would also help.

He walked the engineer to the bed first, careful and slow, and sat him on the edge. Moving his hands away with care to finish the rest of the undressing business himself, pulling the jacket and shirt over his shoulders in a lazy glide, despite the wearers frantic conversation. "Guess they didn't take to the new tech?"

"Don't forget to breathe for me." Tony still wanted to repay for what he had done and the last thing Steve wanted was for him to fall into a panic, see the disaster he had caused all over again.

Tony scoffed. "Take to it? 'Well isn't someone else working on prosthetics? How could SI really bring in for such an investment?' Cause it's easier to make amputees than give them a chance. They don't want to compensate for testing." Steve nodded as he was working on the belt next, Tony only unconsciously aware of the touch on his leg as Steve dragged a hand down either one to get to his shoes, Tony lifting them slightly for him, pulling off his shoes and socks to set them to the side neatly. The words coming a mile a minute. But he made sure to breathe. 

Pants were next, Steve taking Tony's hands to pull him back up to stand so he could shimmy the garment off him. Placing one hand on his shoulder and holding the other for his balance when he coaxed him to step out, leaving him in silken red boxers, the softest thing he dealt with during the day until he came home to his Captain. Finally Steve took the next step and led him to the bathroom, the conversation finally beginning to die down.

"How are your meetings looking for the rest of the week?" Letting his hand go to turn on the shower.

Plopping to sit on the closed toilet Tony ran a hand over his scalp, tossing his hair with a heavy sigh. "Should have one more and I'll be all caught up, is just all those far and few finally catching up with me."

"Then this is all at a good time isn't it?"

"Always a good time coming back to you, handsome." And though the fatigue darkened his features, that playful smirk always hit him the same way.

"How about you get in. JARVIS, could you put in our usual Chinese order please for delivery?"

"Of course sir, I will let you know when it is here."

Tony had stepped under the spray already one he tossed his boxers and Steve went to undress himself, though he had already showered himself before settling on the couch, this was for Tony. He changed the setting on the showerhead for a pulsing setting, Tony moaning at the mild massaging feeling against his back, Steve stepping in to stand in front of him, taking little of the spray. Lathering his hands to begin soaping and kneading his fingers down his partner's arms first. He took his time in sudsing him down, his fingers working shallowly into his muscles with the help of the water. For his state Tony was more than happy to simply keep himself standing and take, with Steve more than willing to give.

Would Tony hate it if he was ravished right then and there? Held firm against the wall or in Steve's arms? Not at all but right now his body didn't need rough treatment, even a sensual satisfaction of lust would have unconsciously worked him further. Steve didn't deny him completely of course. His thumbs rolled over his nipples in tandem as he washed down his chest, his cock and balls cradled in one hand and washed with the other as he continued down, the muscle twitching from the attention but also going along with the lull of unwinding Tony than anything more.

His hands got their treatment today too, hands that worked on just as high a setting as his mind. Steve scrubbed down each finger, giving each a stretch before spreading his palm with his thumbs, grazing over a few new cuts, a bruise near his wrist. He rolled his thumbs in the center, the joint of his thumb, the digits going limb.

Once he got to shampooing his hair he worked deeper, combing through the strands, pulling lightly at the tension. Wrapping one hand around him when he noticed him melting at his touch. Pulling him against his chest and moving them both into the spray as he rinsed him. "Hungry?"

"Mm?... I think you'd make me eat anyway once it gets here." Cracking an eye open that he didn't even notice had drifted shut. His mind in a gentle haze, his body feeling as if a low, hum of a note was just barely vibrating him from his muscles inward. The constant, wild shaking finally stopped and he could feel himself again. He was hungry, he was tired and he ached.

"Yes I would but I figured I'd ask anyway, get an idea of the difficulty level today in accomplishing that."

Holding him carefully Steve turned off the water. "Hold the wall." Letting him go only so he could grab a towel, draping it over Tony's head to take tender care in drying his hair, curling it over his ears and down his neck, rubbing a knot at the base of his skull free.

Patting down his chest and arms before tucking it around his waist, letting him step out before getting his own towel for a messy drying.

"Your order will be coming up the elevator in a moment, Mr.Rogers."

"Perfect, let's settle you first." Not even letting Tony take a step further from the shower scooping him into his arms in a bridal carry and carrying him to the couch.

"Love when you man handle me, gets me even more tingly," Tony teased, trailing his fingers under Steve's chin playfully. He didn't even care to fight, to be honest his legs were happy with the treatment. Sure he could have spent more time on his feet but anxious and bored bouncing also took effort. He was placed on the couch, letting his head hang back and closing his eyes, listening to Steve walk away. Moments later he was being pulled to stand briefly, the towel removed and replaced with a robe… Steve's. Big, fluffed and warm. Tony took a deep inhale and felt his mind breathe as well. 

Apparently he had dipped into sleep, Steve was in sweats, the food was on the table and as soon as a container was cracked open his stomach roared. 

A questioning brow was raised.

"I maybe had lunch,, can't recall," he answered quickly.

He didn't get to his food in time, Steve already with it and a fork in hand, holding a couple noodles to his lips, though eyeing with a small glare the smaller man took the bite. It was the same thing they ordered nine out of ten times but it was pure bliss. "You don't have to feed me, I'm not that tired."

"I know but I just wanted to see that first bite." Handing over the container and fork then getting his own and taking the seat beside him, lightly pressed against his side. Tony leaning the length of his body initio the weight and comforting body heat.The tv turning on and Star wars beginning to play.

Maybe Tony was close to that tired but… he would have no problems staying up just for this, basking in warmth and love. He knew he could ask Steve to feed him and he would, if he came in and wanted to sleep, that something would be waiting for him in the morning. Steve would help him recover, keep the burn out and panic at bay. "Thank you, love."

With the most vivid blue he ever encountered Steve looked back at him, content in Tony's relaxation and wrapped an arm over his shoulders to catch him in a kiss.


End file.
